Shades of Vermillion
by Cryllin Myrrh
Summary: Songfic based on the life of Davey Jones, and the song Vermillion Pt. 2 by Slipknot. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, and the song is not mine. All hail Disney and Slipknot. Please don't sue.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A songfic looking back on the life of one Davey Jones.

Notes: Anything between ... is a setting, any words in italics between quotes is a chunk of lyrics from the song, anything between //...// is Jones thinking... semi-complicated, but just read, it makes sense...

Please Review! I haven't done a songfic before, and I want to know how I've done!

As the dim light of the setting sun begins to pan out across our stage, we see Davey Jones, staring out across his beloved sea from the deck of the Flying Dutchman. He is holding a small heart shaped music box in one of his many tentacles, a single tear trailing down his cheek.

"_She seemed dressed in all of me, __Stretched across my shame.__All the torment and the pain__Leaked through and covered me__I'd do anything to have her to myself__Just to have her for myself__Now I don't know what to do__I don't know what to do __and she makes me sad_"

//I canna' believe that after everything she did ta' me, I still love 'er... Even after I said all those things ta' her on in the brig of the Pearl, I canna bring ma' self to say that I don' love every little bit o' her... But she be as untamed as the sea... She IS the sea! I canna' keep ma' grip on 'er forever... Even if I do live that long... sailin' the seas that she bound me to...//

He closes his eyes tight, trying to fight off the pain, but it does no good. Another few tears escape his eyes as he thinks back to that horrid day... the day she wasn't there...

The light slowly dies away, then fades back in to another sunset, in another time. We again see Jones, but this time he is a man, young, and weary. He has sailed the seas every day for the last 10 years, waiting for the day he could see his love once again, praying that it would come quicker. Today was that day. He went to the place where they had promised to meet again, and she had not...

"_She is everything to me__The unrequited dream__the song that no one sings__The unattainable__She's a myth that I have to believe in__All I need to make it real is one more reason__I don't know what to do__I don't know what to do__When she makes me sad._"

//WHY! WHY WOULD SHE NOT BE THERE?! I KNOW SHE'S ALIVE, SHE HAS TO BE! The sea is still there, and if she were dead, the one thing I love would be as well... Well, if she can decide to just do what she feels and not make true her promises, then I can too, and she can say naught!//

Jones sprints up to the helm, standing up in front of the wheel. He looks down onto the deck and then up into the sails, and sees that the entire crew, ever faithful, is watching him. He takes a deep breath before he plunges into what would turn out to be a new life for them all.

"HOW WOULD EVERYONE LIKE TO HAVE A WEE BIT OF A HOLIDAY?!" He bellows out to them all. They cheer heavily in response. "YOU THINK YA'D LIKE THA'? WELL GOOD! CUZ' YA' CAN GO ON AWAY TO THE END OF THE EARTH IF YA' DON'!" He turns to the wheel, saying "Move over!" in an exasperated tone, then turns away from his usual ferry route, heading for a place he'd once heard of called Shipwreck Cove...

The light dies out once again, and now we see jones in his cabin, lying back in his bunk, thinking of what he was about to do... It is dark, and we see him in the thin light of a lantern, almost out...//Is this really the right thing to do? What if something came up that she had to attend to? No... she would have come anyway... but... GAH! I can't let this get to me so badly... Its only 10 more years... just 10 short years... seeming longer each and every day as it slowly crawls on by...//"_But I won't let this build up inside of me__I won't let this build up inside of me__(x3)_"The lantern finally dies, and we are left in blackness, only to re-appear on the deck of the Dutchman in broad daylight. The ship shudders and quakes as its thrown back by its own cannon fire. We see another ship next to that which we are seeing this from; it is a small merchant ship, easily overtaken by the Dutchman. It's crew run about it's deck, some shaking in their fear. By chance, we see the name one the side of the small vessel as it bobs in the water; The Ana Maria. Jones takes a line and swings across to the deck of the offending ship, then slashes its captain across the chest. We see that by now, the remainder of the crew is dead or dying.

"PLEASE! I don't want to die!!!" one member of the pitiful crew screams out, bleeding heavily from the leg. Jones looks over to the man for a moment, then orders his crew to assemble the living into a line. The crew obediently does so, happy to get a bit of pirating for once. Jones paces back and forth in front of the few men that were left, then stops, and says "Do you fear death?"

The light fades out, and the Dutchman is sailing again in quiet waters through a calm night. We see Jones' back, as we swoop down slowly from the air behind the ship. He stands at the wheel, looking out before him into the night...

Jones' sighed. //Was this right? It was just a bit of Pirating anyway...// He looks down at his hands on the wheel, and notices that one of them is rather rough and reddish, while the other is a sickly yellow color, and almost slimy looking. His eyes get wide as his gaze follows up the now yellowing arm, seeing that it too has taken on the disgusting discoloration. He felt at the skin; it felt almost like the slick coating on a squid. He had felt one when he was a boy, fishing with his father so long ago. It had died and washed towards the shore and become entangled in their net...

He blinked away the memory, then felt up his arm, and quickly grew afraid. It wasn't just his arm, but his neck and face as well! He looked down at his crew, and noticed that they too were suffering strange ailments. Some were becoming misshapen; some had algae or starfish growing from them.

"_A catch in my__ throat__Choke, torn into pieces, __I won't - No__I don't want to be this._"//Wait... is this... my doing?// He looked at himself and his crew in horror, the shock of it all settling in. He now remembered one more part of the curse that his beloved Calypso had bestowed upon him...

"Should'ya' stay from ya' duties as captain of the Dutchman, ya'self and ya' crew will become part of da' sea. Dey will be placed under da' same curse dat' you be unda', and you all shall become part a da' sea as one. Plants, fish, and men shall become one wit' ya' crew..."

That was what she had said, and that was what was happening... We fade away once more, the last thing we see being the terrible horror that is instilled within Davey Jones...

Out of the blackness, we hear Davey Jones' voice... "My heart will always be yours..."

"_But I won't let this build up inside of me__(won't let this build up inside of me)__I won't let this build up inside of me__(won't let this build up inside of me)(x3)__I won't let this build up inside of me(x2)__"_

We come back into the light, to see Jones on the deck of the Dutchman, his heart slowly thudding to a stop. He shudders, steps backward, and utters only one word before he falls into the sea that he so loved...

"Calypso..."

As he falls backward over the rail, we see everything in his eyes. He has realized what he has done with his pitiful life, how wasted it really was. The hurt he caused so many. The hurt he caused his love when he told the Brethren Court how to bind Calypso to human form, and they promptly did so. He took his love and made her into something that she wasn't, something he could never truly fix. He made the sea just the sea, forcing it to never again truly be what he once fell in love with. He would never be able to make her real again...

"_She isn't real (I won't let this build up inside of me)__I can't make her real (I won't let this build up inside of me)__She isn't real (I won't let this build up inside of me)__I can't make her real (I won't let this build up inside of me)_"

//But... I didn't mean to do it, my love...//

_Fin_


End file.
